This invention relates to decoding audio signals and more particularly relates to adjustment of decoding to enhance stereo separation.
During the 1980s, the FCC adopted the BTSC format as a standard for multichannel television sound (MTS). Typically, the BTSC format is used with a composite TV signal that includes a video signal, as well as the BTSC format for sound reproduction.
The BTSC format is similar to FM stereo, but has the ability to carry two additional audio channels. Left plus right channel mono information is transmitted in a way similar to stereo FM in order to ensure compatibility with monaural television receivers. A 15.734 KHz pilot signal is used, instead of the FM stereo 19 KHz pilot signal, which allows the pilot signal to be phase-locked to the horizontal line frequency. A double sideband-suppressed carrier at twice the frequency of the pilot transmits the left minus right stereo information. The stereo information is dbx encoded to aid in noise reduction. An SAP channel is located at 5 times the pilot frequency. The SAP channel may be used for second language or independent source program material. A professional audio channel may be added at 6.5 times the plot frequency in order to accommodate additional voice or data.
Stereo tuners and demodulator units capable of decoding the BTSC format have been on the market for some time. The front end of the units typically includes analog components or integrated circuit chips that cause variation in the amplitude of the composite signal, including the BTSC portion of the signal. This variation in amplitude reduces stereo separation of the right and left channel information carried in the composite signal. This invention addresses the problem and provides a solution.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.